


spicy bnha x reader oneshots and lemons

by 6chaotic_barometer9



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Comfort, Cuddles, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girlfriend, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sex, Smut, Snuggling, badwriting, bnha - Freeform, bold, boyfriend - Freeform, chaotic - Freeform, cockybastard, coffeemakesmeseethroughtime, denkineedsforeheadkisses, flirtyreader, highschool, hitoshishinsoulovescats, imawhore, iminlove, impulsive, kirishimaishard, mentalhealthissues, mentalillness, mha - Freeform, pornwithfeelings, readerisalittleshit, readerissnarkydork, redbullgivesyouwings, referencedselfharm, selfharm, soft, terriblewriting, timesnewromanisbestfont, uahigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6chaotic_barometer9/pseuds/6chaotic_barometer9
Summary: lemme be upfront, im kind of a pervert when it comes to anime, and bnha characters are just... wow... pretty yummy. i decided to put my w̶e̶t̶ DAY dreams to good use and write them down. these include fluff, lemons (smut) and angst with all bnha characters!! (i’ll gladly take requests) it gets pretty kinky here, so please, take a seat and try not to drool my friends~ ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)  xx
Relationships: Dabi & Reader, Dabi/Reader, Denki Kaminari/Reader, Eraserhead/Reader, Hawks & Reader, Hawks/Reader, Hitoshi Shinsou/Reader, Izuku Midoriya & Reader, Katsuki Bakugo & Reader, Katsuki Bakugō/Reader, Mina Ashido & Reader, Mina Ashido/Reader, Mirio Togata/Reader, Shouta Aizawa/Reader, Shouto Todoroki/Reader, Suneater/Reader, Tamaki Amajiki/Reader, denki kaminari & reader, ejirou kirishima & reader, ejirou kirishima/reader, eraserhead & reader, female reader - Relationship, hitoshi shinsou & non-binary reader, hitoshi shinsou & reader, hitoshi shinsou/non-binary reader, izuku midoryia/reader, keigo takami & reader, keigo takami/reader, male reader - Relationship, mirio togata & reader, non-binary reader - Relationship, shouta aizawa & reader, shouto todoroki & reader, suneater & reader, tamaki amajiki & reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 75





	1. hi, welcome to c̶h̶i̶l̶i̶s̶ hell!! ⭐️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is where you can request anything you might be interested in. this is a shitty overview on what this work will consist of as well!! (´ｖ｀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: 
> 
> • terrible work ethic  
> • profound idiocy  
> • beyond shitty writing
> 
> nobody:  
> rekka from fire force: MY STARS (✪‿✪)ノ

greetings and salutations earthlings!! it’s ya boy, skinny penis and im overjoyed to inform you guys that i am i n e e d back on my bullshit ;)

aS YoU CaN TeLL frOm THe tItlE, this work consists of bnha oneshots! i will write fluff, angst, and lemons (smut) with various characters. if you want a specific character PLEASEE tell me, comment them! there can be multiple characters / reader in any situation as well!! specify what you want it to be about to as well, (if it’s a lemon, specify kinks) kay?

(i will have another book that will have other fandoms such as fire force, demon slayer, and haikyuu at some point as well)

but for now i’m starting with bnha. these characters will be featured, but i am not limited to them! ~

• denki kaminari  
• ejirou kirishima  
• hitoshi shinsou  
• katsuki bakugo  
• izuku midoriya  
• shouto todoroki  
• keigo takami (hawks)  
• touya todoroki (dabi, right? LMFAO)  
• shouta aizawa  
• tomura shigiraki  


• ochaco uraraka  
• mina ashido  
• himiko toga  
• tsuyu asui  
• kyoka jiro  
• momo yaoyorozu  
• nemuri kayama (midnight)

im only starting out with these characters because they’re the most popular. but i am not limited to them, request any character you want. except for maybe sticky balls boy... ψ`ー´)ﾉ 

works consist of the reader being either male, non-binary or female. works might also include references of mental health problems such as depression, anxiety, abuse and/or self harm. those will always be labeled as angst or (a). i know these are some really fucking heavy topics, but i also know that when someone is hurting from something like those, reading stuff like this can sometimes help (at least it does for me) this work will also have various kinks in it >;)) 

tales of stupidity (me):

age: how dare you assume i have a beginning or end?! jk, im 17 (on a good day im 18)  


gender: kinky  


sexuality: pansexual  


hotel: trivago (such a basic joke ik, my deepest condolences)  


fun fact: im kinda of a kleptomaniac, but i never steal anything worth of value to others. for instance, i like stealing crayons from restaurants or my teachers doorstops. i honestly don’t know w h y i do this, im just an impulsive idiot i guess :/  


fandoms: bnha (obviously), devilman crybaby, future diary, haikyuu, demon slayer, attack on titan, fire force, soul eater, shiki, ohshc, tbhk, saiki k, little witch academia, blood c, beastars, danganronpa, hetalia, japan sinks 2020 and fairy tail. these are all, for n o w ;)

currently working on: (~￣³￣)~  
tamaki amajiki/reader (lemon) 🍋  
denki kaminari/reader (lemon) 🍋  
shouta aizawa/op reader & katsuki bakugo (fluff) ☁️  
tomura shigiraki/reader (lemon/angst) ⛈🍋

kay, that’s all for now xx (≖ᴗ≖✿) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold my morals, i have some sketchy shit to take care of~  
> (｀ω´)


	2. hitoshi shinsou/reader (fluff) - cuddle buddy ☁️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII!!!（´・｀ ）♡ ☁️
> 
> in this chapter, fluff between you and the forevermore gorgeous shinsou hitoshi will be featured. the plot is that you wake up from a nightmare in your dorm and contact hitoshi for comfort. this is just fluff, no sex or anything, yet probably.. >;)
> 
> NON BINARY READER!! <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings!! 
> 
> • 1 dangerously beautiful boy  
> • nightmares ¿  
> • not enough red bull, i thought that shit was supposed to give me wings?!  
> • cussing  
> “” dialogue  
> ‘’ thoughts
> 
> ramblings of a fallen god: 
> 
> dude i just wanna sit in shinsou’s lap and kiss him all over his face. you know when you have those days and you feel e s p e c i a l l y lonely? today is one of them and i CRAVEE fictional companionship  
> (☍﹏⁰)｡  
> *sobs in comic sans* 
> 
> time to binge yagami yato again like the pathetic whore that i am ig B))

inside your dorm room you sleep fitfully, blankets twisting around your form with each toss and turn. thunder rumbles softly in the distance, bright flashes of lightning illuminate your dark room as a summer storm slowly approaches. you awake with a start, sitting straight up your bed. clenching the sheets in your hands you heave panicked breaths into your lungs, shifting your gaze to the alarm clock warily. it reads 2:47 am. 

“ fuck ” you breathe out shakily. 

still reeling from the nightmare, you back yourself into the corner of your bed, tilting your head back up against the wall. a cool breeze gently wafts in through the window smelling of incoming rain. it caresses your face as you wrap your arms around your knees, pulling them in tightly. taking the hem of your oversized shirt, you wipe the sweat from your forehead glaring into the darkness. 

‘ i cant deal with this shit anymore, i feel like i’m going to lose it ‘

your eyes burn and your throat tightens as you recall past trauma unwillingly, things you’d rather forget. these issues wormed themselves into your dreams, taunting and sneering at you. glancing at your phone, you reach a tremulous hand over the messily strewn sheets and unplug it from its charger. as the screen is turned to face you, it lights up showing various texts from your friends. 

your phone background is a photo of you and shinsou. in it your arm is wrapped around his shoulder pinching his cheek while your other arm is stretched out, taking the photo. shinsou’s hand peeks out above your head, making the bunny ears motion while his other hand flips off the camera. you have a huge dorky grin on your face which contrasts to shinsou’s deadpanning. it’s one of your favorite photos of each other. you guys spent that entire day together, hanging out at a cat cafe and then going to the beach. scrolling through the notifs, your phone screen illuminates your weary eyes, highlighting the dark bags and tears lining them. 

2:50  
friday, june xx

pika pika ;) :  
yo y/n~ you still on for seeing that movie tomorrow night with kiri, shinsou and I?!?! >;))

jirou!! :  
hey y/n, i made another spotify playlist for you :) tell me when you check it out. i love the one you made!

hitoshi!!! <33 :  
y/n... what the hell kind of cursed cat is that?? pls send more lol 

the only text you focus on is the one from shinsou. you guys are very close, have been since you met him at the beginning of the year. you’d be lying though if you said that you didn’t fall for him, it was so easy. fuck, you knew you were a goner as soon as you met him. it didn’t help that he was so insanely beautiful, inside and out. since you guys become friends, you’ve built up his confidence about his quirk and his strength. through your incessant bothering, you’ve convinced shinsou that no matter what others say he’s going to become an amazing pro hero. you don’t know it, but he credits you for saving his life. 

‘ should i call him? i dont want to bother him so late.. but he’d also be mad if he found out i was upset like this and didn’t go to him. i just don’t want to be alone right now, i can’t be alone right now ‘

you open his contact hesitantly, unsure of what to do. you wipe your teary eyes, deciding to go through with it, you press the call button. shakily sucking in your breath, you wait for shinsou to answer, praying that he’ll answer. it rings only twice before he picks up. 

“ y/n? hey, what’s going on? i thought you were already asleep “ he says mumbling into the phone sleepily. 

attempting to steady your voice, you say, “ im sorry hitoshi, i had a nightmare.. i just, i just don’t feel okay right now “ your voice cracks a bit embarrassing you. 

shinsou, immediately noticing something is wrong, quickly sits up in his bed, “ hey hey, it’s okay ” he says softly, concern lacing his words. “ do you need to come over? you can stay with me for the the night ” 

hot tears bubble over your eyes and slide down your cheeks at his words, “ okay, yeah. i just don’t want to be alone, im so sorry ” 

“ y/n, don’t ever apologize, okay? i’m really glad that you called me, i’ll be waiting outside for you, okay? be careful in the dark ” 

“ okay, i’ll be there soon ” you hang up, stumbling from your bed, while sliding your phone into your waistband. hurriedly picking your way through your dark room, you make it to the door. you quietly open it, and slip out of your room in nothing but your socks, sweatpants, and baggy t-shirt. making your way through the dark halls of the dorm, you’re careful not to make a sound. since shinsou is currently in class 1-b he’s in the neighboring building. after a few moments, you successfully make it out the front door without alerting anyone of your missing presence. closing it silently behind you, you don’t even bother putting shoes on as you start sprinting towards shinsou’s dorm building, desperately needing to be in his safe and snuggly arms. wind from the incoming storm blows up against your frame while lightning highlights your features, showing the tears streaming hotly down your face. you’re able to make out shinsou standing at the bottom of the steps on front of his dorm, you sob in relief seeing him there waiting for you.

hearing you, shinsou quickly turns his head and sees you running towards him. he instantaneously launches into a sprint to meet you halfway. reaching him you catapult into his grasp weeping while burying your face into his chest. shinsou immediately wraps his warm arms around you, holding you close against him while murmuring your name. 

“ y/n, it’s okay, you’re safe. i promise ” repeating these words gently over and over, shinsou rests his chin on top of your head. his fingers lightly brush up against your neck and through your hair, tenderly working out the tangles. after a few minutes you relax in his arms, slowly calming your crying. you release your tight grip from his waist so you can wipe your cheeks dry, not yet looking up. you left a large wet spot on his shirt from your tears to your humiliation. it breaks shinsou’s heart to see you like this, from something that he can’t protect you from. he has always felt the need to keep you safe from harm, to make sure you’re okay. similar to how you have for him.

the wind grows more powerful, pressing your figure up against shinsou’s. the thunder booms again, getting louder with each passing moment. “we should go back to my room before it starts raining” shinsou says, his chin still resting gently on top of your head. 

“ okay ” you murmur into his chest.

shinsou glances down at your feet, seeing you only have socks on. he always nags you to wear shoes when you go outside, you rarely remember to though. he always tries to take care of you like that. you’ve even jokingly called him mom before. “ let me carry you inside since you don’t have shoes on, i don’t want you to step on something and risk hurting yourself ” shinsou says while petting through your hair. 

“ okay ” you say again, still not wanting to let him see your face. your eyes and nose are puffy with a tinge of red. shinsou turns around and let’s you climb onto his back for a piggy back ride. you adjust to being on him while he gently grips onto your thighs, making sure you’re stable. you wrap your arms around his neck and press your face into his shoulder as shinsou walks towards his dorm and up the stairs, carrying you effortlessly. shifting you so he can open the door, he silently walks in and closes the door behind him while sliding off his shoes. as he moves through the dark hall taking you to his room, you watch the lightning through the windows trying not to dwell on your nightmare. reaching his door, shinsou repeats the process of opening it and closing it. once you are both safely inside, you slide off of his back and into a standing position on his floor. glancing around his dark room, it’s the same as always. a little messy, but cozy with books and posters lining the walls. even a few pictures of you guys together were posted around his room making you immensely happy. his window was open as well, letting the cool breeze circulate through the room. 

turning to face you, shinsou stretches his arms out. you once again encircle your arms around his waist and bury your face into his chest. shinsou immediately loops his arms around you, clasping his hands together along your lower back. hiding the blush on your face, you ask quietly, “ hitoshi... is it okay if i sleep with you tonight? ” 

shinsou gazes down at you, watching as you hide your face in his chest. normally you were always so bold and outspoken, so this was quite the contrast. he smiled, huffing a breathy laugh against the top of your head before replying, “ is that even a question? of course you can. besides, we’ve shared a bed before ” 

it was true, you guys have snuck into each others dorms before for sleepovers and late night anime or video game binging. during those times you both shared the bed, sometimes you snuggled him too, but you guys never thought too much into it. even so, shinsou saying yes makes you immensely happy. honestly, any time you spent with him made you feel like you were in the clouds. 

“ okay hitoshi, i demand cuddling then. you’re not allowed to say no, either ” you asserted, grinning against his warm chest.

shinsou hummed a bit before replying, “ when have i ever been one to turn down your extraordinary cuddles ” he kisses your forehead, smiling at the way your grip tightens on his waist. 

shinsou lets go of you long enough to arrange the plush pillows on his bed. as he places them all in the corner up against the wall, it begins to rain heavily. you pad over to his window and close it so that only a sliver of it is ajar, you both like sleeping with the windows open but you also don’t want any rain getting inside. as shinsou finishes, he gets into his bed, leaning up against the plump pillows. you wordlessly follow, climbing onto his lap, each leg on either side of his waist, as he envelopes you into his warm embrace. nestling your face into his neck, you encircle you arms around his chest, breathing in his scent. shinsou always smells so good, like cotton and lavender, its one of your favorite things about him. 

tracing his fingers lightly down your back, shinsou asks teasingly, “are you ever going to let me see your face, or will you keep hiding from me? ”

you huff against him before pouting tiredly, “ my eyes are puffy, i look absolutely terrible ” 

this illicits a grumble of protest from him. shinsou’s breath tickles your ears as he nags, “ so what, you’re always so beautiful, even with puffy eyes. c’mon y/n, let me look at you ”

shinsou brushes your hair from your forehead, his thumb caressing your cheek lightly. he then moves his hand down to gently cup your chin, pulling your head up and away from his chest to look at him. you tentatively meet his stare, your heart skipping a beat. his gorgeous deep purple eyes gaze into your e/c ones, refusing to let you look away. 

‘ fuck, this boy is going to be the death of me, he’s so beautiful and perfect ‘ you think desperately. you’re really done for now. 

still holding your chin, shinsou whispers to you, barely audible over the heavy rain and thunder, “ you’re absolutely exquisite y/n, don’t you ever feel otherwise. okay? ”

the way he whispers this makes you feel breathless. your cheeks and ears turn bright crimson to your mortification. 

‘ well, well, welllll... how the turn tables ‘ you think speechlessly to yourself. 

normally you’re the one who flatters him. you’ve even lovingly labeled yourself king of the simps!! since day one you’ve relentlessly flirted with shinsou. shamelessly even, so him saying this takes you off guard for a second.

recovering from his butterfly inducing statement, you smoothly parry with, “ says you hitoshi shinsou, i think you’re flawless and probably the greatest thing i’ve ever seen ” as you say this, your breath fans up against his, shinsou having tilted your even face closer to his.

shinsou grins down as you, effectively turning your insides into mush. his stare is captivating, you can’t, won’t, look away, “ is that so y/n?~ ” he asks coyly, your faces still growing closer together. 

this is a dangerous game you think, and you worship it. live for it. humming a bit, you quirk an eyebrow up and say smoothly, “ did i stutter, hitoshi? ” shinsou wordlessly continues to look at you with those stunning purple eyes of his, like he’s trying to memorize every line of your face. thunder roars outside while the rain harshly slashes against the building, you’re both too caught up in each other to hear it though. 

“ fuck it ” you say brashly and lean up, closing the distance between you two and pressing your lips up against his. closing your eyes you kiss shinsou, melting in his grasp. your hand wafts up into his silky purple tresses, tangling your fingers in his hair gently as you kiss him over and over. you feel like you’re drunk off of him, his lips taste like vanilla, it’s bliss.

shinsou’s heart beat quickens as you smile against his lips, his hand drifting up to cup your smooth cheek as he deepens the kiss. he could get lost in you, he thinks. lost in everything about you. shinsou murmurs your name against your lips, saying, “ y/n, do you realize the affect you have on me? i’ve wanted to kiss you like this since i’ve met you. everything about you drives me utterly insane ” 

your heat skips another beat. detaching from his soft lips you open your eyes wide, beaming up at his delighted features before exclaiming, “ holy shit, what, really?? hitoshi, i’ve fallen for you, ridiculously hard to be honest. and ive just always thought you never felt the same ” 

shinsou answers you with a gleeful smile saying, “ y/n, i knew you were dense, but i didn’t realize you were this bad. of course i feel the same. everyone knows it even, except for you apparently ” he rolls his eyes while saying this, circling his arms around you tightly. 

you stick your tongue out at shinsou trying to hold back your giggle, he only smirks down at you before leaning down for another kiss. shinsou’s arms press against your waist, pushing you closer into him while you grab both sides his face, intensifying the kiss. you both stay like this for awhile before parting. panting slightly, there’s a thin sheen of saliva on each other’s lips which makes you blush. 

“ so, y/n, can i be your boyfriend? even if you’re mine now anyway~ ” shinsou asks smugly before flicking the tip of your nose. 

you laugh out loud, beaming up at him dorkily while saying, “ i’m the one who gets to claim you hitoshi~ you’re mine, got it? and of course, i’ll date you ” you playfully nip at his bottom lip after declaring that, feeling overjoyed, your nightmares completely forgotten by now. 

“ i love your huge goofy smile y/n, it’s so adorable ” shinsou says warmly while snaking his hand up to hold the side of your face lovingly. you close your eyes contently and lean into his soft hand. 

opening your e/c eyes mischievously, you say slyly, “ hmmmm, so out of character for you to be like this hitoshi, you’re normally a sarcastic prick. always nagging and making fun of me ” you pinch his cheeks and stretch them, turning them rosy are your tugging. 

shinsou deadpans at you before slapping your hands away. “ would you rather me not be comforting right now y/n? i will gladly go back to teasing you if you’re going to be like that ” he snarks back with a grin while pulling on a strand of your h/c hair sharply.

you only stick your tongue out at him before taking his hand and holding the back of it so you can kiss his palm. “ i’m fine with whatever as long as it’s you, i feel so much better. thank you so much hitoshi ” you respond sleepily. after saying this, you encircle your arms around shinsou’s chest and nuzzle your head into his neck, giving him one more kiss on his throat with a satisfied look displayed across your features. 

shinsou watches you relax against him, unable to stop smiling. “ you’re so adorable y/n, what am i going to do with you? you remind me of a cat... maybe i should start calling you kitty cat, would you like that? ” 

“ mmmm, whatever you say hitoshi ” you murmur drowsily, unable to keep your eyes open. you begin drifting into a deep and tranquil sleep, lulled by shinsou’s warm and the steady pour of the rain. 

shinsou only grins down at your serene features before taking one of his hands and tenderly brushing it through your hair, just how you like it. leaning his head back sleepily, he plays with your hair while using his other thumb to gently caress your back, making sure you are completely comforted in his grasp. listening to the rain and your even breathing, shinsou falls asleep as well, content to have you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HES PERFECT AMIRITE OR AMIRITE?!?! anyways, i hope you guys liked this, and if not, w e l p... LMFAONFKF 
> 
> ‘member to comment if you want something specific, kay? stay fresh my cuties~ (人･㉨･)♡
> 
> \- xx your favorite impulsive bastard >;))


	3. ejirou kirishima/reader (lime) - sweet tooth 💧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS!!! (≧ω≦)ゞ
> 
> this chapter is all about giving love to our favorite sharky baby. it’s going to be a lime but it’ll have a lot of fluff elements. basically, you bring sweets to kirishima and things get a lil naughty >;))
> 
> NON-BINARY READER!! <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first request!! sorry it took so long, a lot of unplanned shit happened and i wasn’t able to get it up as soon as i wanted. but i wrote this for the most adorable, @David_Boowie ! thanks so heccing much for giving me a chance when i’m new to all of this, it makes me v happy!! i really hope you like it, i put a lot of thought into it (ʃƪ¬‿¬)
> 
> request: “ But at least for kiri I was thinking something smutty, with a secret crush and maybe some accidental voyeurism (?) “ ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)
> 
> warnings!!
> 
> • cussing  
> • voyeurism  
> • blowjob  
> • slight praise kink  
> • slight biting  
> • one gorgeous boy  
> • prolly about 69 cups of sugar  
> • 3 liters of fluff  
> ( it sounded like a recipe so i wanted to add more )
> 
> the next two that will be uploaded are ~  
> shota aizawa/op f reader (fluff) ☁️  
> tomura shigiraki/ f reader (lemon/angst) ⛈🍋  
> (please have patience with me, i’ll try to upload 2-3 times a week <33)

you were grinning like a fool as you ran down the hallways of your dorm at ua high, clutching a large bag full of various sweets in your fist. humming to yourself ecstatically, you bounded up the steps to the second level of the massive building. 

‘ kiri is going to be so thrilled, i’ll have him bowing down at my feet in worship by the end of tonight. i’m positively brilliant!!! ‘ you thought smugly. you were able to get your hands on a bunch of sugary treats, including some of kirishima’s absolute favorites, he’s sure to be happy. 

it’s friday night which means you get kirishima all to yourself. you guys are insanely busy with training and hero studies so you don’t get to spend a lot of time with him, even if you’re both in class 1-a. to combat this though, friday nights are exclusively dedicated for you two to spend time together. tonight you guys planned to watch the new season of the special anime you both shared. you can’t wait, you absolutely crave hanging out with kirishima, after all he’s your best friend. at least he used to just be that, but ever since the pair of you joined ua high you’ve formed a monumental crush on him. a knee shakingly, can’t sleep, head over heels type of crush. he drove you absolutely nuts, but you never acted on your desires. you were 10,000% sure that he didn’t feel the same way as you, and you certainly weren’t going to jeopardize your guys’s close bond by confessing. so you just silently simped from afar, never going beyond your naturally flirtatious attitude. evennnn if he was probably the greatest thing you’ve ever seen. 

dismissing thoughts of your adorable sharky crush, you bounced up the last few steps of the stairs. as you got to the top, you reached a hand out gripping the corner of the wall and dramatically slid into the hallway with a flourish, your other arm swung out with dramatic flair rustling the bag of sweets. kirishima would be proud. the last time you tried this in front of him there was too much momentum from your socks and you were sent careening into the wall, effectively making a fool of yourself. that definitely wasn’t out of the norm though, you were a naturally clumsy and goofy individual, so you often pulled stupid shit like that. before you could continue sprinting to kirishima’s room, you saw your close friend, mina, walking out of the bathroom about a dozen feet in front of you. 

your face broke into a huge dopey smile as you squealed her name excitedly. “ OIIII MINAAAA!!!! ” 

mina’s face automatically lit up as she recognized your voice. whipping her head towards you and noticing your silly pose, she began to run to you with her arms held out while shrieking your name joyfully, “ Y/N!!!!! HIIIIII ” 

laughing as you guys catapulted into each other, you almost toppled over from her strength. however, she was able to keep you upright by hugging you tightly. you and mina are very close. in fact, you’re close with everyone in what you’ve deemed affectionately as the baku-squad. bakugo hates the name vehemently, to your utter delight. mina is the only person who knows about your crush on kirishima though. she’s been shipping you guys since day one, even before she knew about your feelings for him. mina adamantly believes that kirishima is head over heels in love with you, but she can’t seem to convince you of this which drives her insane. 

mina pulls back from your guys’s tight embrace and glances at the massive bag of sugary treats in your hand before gasping. “ oooooo y/n!! are those for you and your boy toy to share tonight?? hmmmmmm~ ” mina questions you in a singsongy voice. 

this sends you howling with laughter. “ BOY TOY?!? minaaa, i told you to stop calling kiri thattt!! ” you exclaim exasperatedly while poking her soft sides. she jumps back from you while swatting your hands away and giggling.

“ no way!! it’s very fitting for him. he just needs to adhere to his manly principles and confess his loveee ” she coos, dragging out the syllables in love while fluttering her fingers at you. 

you sigh amusedly at the thought of someone as perfect as kirishima loving you. “ PFFT, yeah right. anyways, kiri going to be so happy, we hardly ever get any sweets. i’ll have him kissing the ground i walk once he sees these bad boys!! ” you declare with a satisfied smile, shaking the bag tantalizing and wiggling your eyebrows at her. 

mina snorts at your claim before flicking your nose. “ you know, you really should confess your feelings y/n!!! i am absolutely POSITIVE that kirishima is head over heels for you. remember, i’m a master at all things love related, so you can trust me!! ” mina advises with a proud smile, crossing her pink arms pridefully.

“ nah, he doesn’t and that’s okay. i’m perfectly chill with admiring his adorable ass from afar ” you reply pathetically while chewing on your bottom lip and looking away. truthfully, you aren’t okay with that, but you care way too much for kirishima and his dreams to change what good you already have. 

mina knows this and only sighs before patting your head affectionately. “you’re such a liar y/n, but it’s okay. i know it’ll all work out. anyways, i’m late to go practice some new dance moves with ochaco. text me any new developments that happen between you guys, okay? see you at dinner!” she calls before bounding off to go rehearse with ochaco. 

“KAY! roger that!” you laugh while saluting mina. you watch as she runs off waving her hand back at you before you turn around and walk merrily towards kirishima’s room. swinging the bag of treats sure to send the both of you into a sugar induced coma, you pad down the hallway humming softly. you were early, normally you both didn’t start hanging out until after dinner, but today you wanted to surprise him and show him the yummy loot you were able to snag. reaching his door, you didn’t even bother to knock before you quietly turned the knob and opened it. peeking through the small crack in the door, you spotted his vibrant red hair first, sitting at his desk with his back to you. his room is the same as always with exercise equipment strewn across every surface and crimson riot posters lining the white walls. it always makes you smile seeing his room because it shows how passionate and strong willed kirishima is. 

‘ absolutely perfect, it’s alll falling into place ‘ you think mischievously, an evil grin blooming across your features. you wished you were wearing glasses so you could push them up and make them glint like they do in anime. kyoya ohtori style~

with kirishima’s back to you like this, you’ll be able to sneak up and surprise him without revealing yourself. never taking your eyes off of him, you open the door enough for you to slip through, closing it once you’re inside. you accomplish this completely noiselessly to your delight, the difficult stealth training is really starting to pay off. removing your hand from the door knob, you slowly begin to creep towards kirishima’s turned back, your foot steps silent on the wood flooring. you freeze as soon as you hear a strange noise though, not daring to move in case you alert kirishima of your presence. 

ejirou kirishima’s perspective! slightly before this >;)

kirishima was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room while lifting a dumbbell in one hand, building more strength into his already toned arms. hearing his phone buzz against the worn wooden desk, kirishima picks it up with his free hand, peering at the notification. seeing it’s from one the gc’s he was in, he opens it, reading the growing number of messages being sent through. however, kirishima immediately regretted doing so when he realized the type of chaos that was going on. it was the boys gc that him, bakugo, kaminari and sero were in, and they were currently roasting kirishima. sighing in annoyance as he set the dumbbell onto his desk, kirishima began responding to the chat.

bitter bitches 👺 <

denki-chu:  
LMFAOOOOO, soooo kirishima! when are you going to admit that you’re helplessly in love with y/n~~ 😽👀

lord explosion murder:  
shut the fuck up idiot, come back when your grades are better. but yeah, what’s going with that shitty hair?

tape boyo:  
damn, that was harsh bakugo, now kami will never come back..  
also kirishima, all of us know about your crush on y/n, it’s completely obvious- 😌

denki-chu:  
don’t make me fucking cry at you bakugo, i’ll do it 😷🤧

red riot:  
really you guys... don’t you have anything better you could possibly be doing right now?? like jacking off or studying?? 

denki-chi:  
jacking off?? damn, like you do to y/n? 🧐🌚

lord explosion murder:  
lol

tape boyo:  
OH SHIT LMFAO 🏃

red riot:  
that’s it, i’m whooping your ass, we’ll settle this at dinner bitch 👺

lord explosion murder:  
if you guys interrupt my meal you’re both getting thrown

denki-chu:  
you’re boutta get taSED KIRISHIMA LMFAO, lez goooo 😤🥴⚡️

tape boyo:  
why not wait until after dinner? i don’t mind having a show while i eat, but it sounds messy 😬

lord explosion murder:  
because he’s hanging out with y/n after dinner

denki-chu:  
kinky, can i come?? 🥴😳🥵👀

red riot:  
are you joking? no, ofc not...

lord explosion murder:  
knock it tf off with your nasty ass emojis loser

tape boyo:  
OOF, sounds like he doesn’t wanna share y/n- 👀

denki-chu:  
stop bullying me bakugo, my emojis are very sexy 💯🍑👅🍆  
and you should totally confess tonight kirishima!! 

lord explosion murder:  
fucking disgusting  
and you should shitty hair 

tape boyo:  
LMFAOOOOOOOO DO IT DO IT!!!! 

red riot:  
i don’t even know how you guys know i like y/n.... but even if i did confess, i would get rejected right away ✌️😔

lord explosion murder:  
fucking do it or you’re not manly 

tape boyo:  
oh shIT, you didn’t have to hit him with that 😬

denki-chu:  
BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KIRISHIMA ISNT MANLYYYY!!!! ✌️😌

red riot:  
i hate you guys so much... y/n doesnt like me back, besides, we’re best friends 

tape boyo:  
bro, you don’t know that, shoot your shot!! 

denki-chu:  
🏈  
oh shit wait  
🏀

lord explosion murder:  
dumbass

red riot:  
PFFT, i don’t know you guys... i don’t want to fuck our friendship up, y/n is too perfect to lose 

denki-chu:  
LMFAO, that’s super pure and all, but CONFESS KIRISHIMAAA!! 🤩

lord explosion murder:  
y/n is obviously into you smfh

tape boyo:  
i agree!! just do it 😤

red riot:  
okay okay, f i n e, i’ll think about it ig

denki-chu:  
don’t think, just do!! works out well for me all of the time~ 😎

tape boyo:  
i-  
i dont think it does denki 🙃

red riot:  
OOF, rip denki  
anyways, i’ll see you idiots at dinner 😷

tape boyo:  
see ya!! 😂

lord explosion murder:  
right back at you bitch

denki-chu:  
I CANT WAIT TO KICK YOUR ASS KIRISHIMAAAA 🤪⚡️

kirishima rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly as he closed the chat. looking at his phone wallpaper, it shows a photo of you and him together. you each have an arm slung across the others shoulder and are beaming dorkily in front of his favorite painting, the great wave off kanagawa. kirishima smiles at it, remembering how much fun that day was. but then again, whenever you’re around there’s sure to be chaos and excitement. 

kirishima sucks on a sharp tooth while thinking about his friends’ advice. ‘ maybe i should confess tonight, i’ve felt this way for y/n since middle school... ‘

he was really looking forward to being able to spend one on one time with you. kirishima doesn’t show it, but it really agitates him that he isn’t able to hangout with you more. kirishima opened his photo app, scrolling through the pictures until he reaches the ones from last weekend. you guys went to the beach with a few other classmates, however, he secretly wishes that the two of you could have gone alone. for a moment the photos only show you smiling devilishly into the camera while making faces. you must have stolen his phone at some point he thinks with a soft smile, you were always pulling some sort of mischievous behavior. kaminari pops up in a few of the photos making faces like you, but then the pictures quickly change to show you riling up bakugo. kirishima huffs out a laugh as the next few pictures display you getting hurled into the ocean by bakugo, your limbs flailing through the air. the next pics are selfies of you and kirishima together, giving him warm and fuzzy feelings as he gazes affectionately at your dopey grin. you’re magnificent, always laughing and holding others up. kirishima would be lying if he said that he didn’t absolutely adore the way you look in that swimsuit too. he couldn’t take his eyes off of you the entire day with how revealing it was. but then again, he thought you looked stunning in anything you wore. 

you and kirishima have been inseparable since middle school. when he met you, he instantly fell for your positive and affectionate personality. you’ve always been so supportive of his dreams to be like his favorite pro hero, crimson riot, which means the absolute world to him. you’ve helped, and still do help, kirishima build up his confidence, making sure he knows how remarkable of a person he is. through your constant support and friendship, kirishima has fallen even harder for you, loving the way you give him strength and comfort. 

‘ if only y/n felt the same way for me ‘ kirishima thinks dejectedly, running a calloused hand through his crimson locks while reminiscing on the times you’ve spent together.

continuing to look through the pictures, he stalls on one of just you. you’re in front of the ocean, slightly turned to the side and smiling back at the camera with both your hands held up high in peace sign symbols. kirishima looks fixedly at you, his bright red eyes slowly traveling down your exposed frame. 

‘ i am absolutely screwed ‘ kirishima thinks defeatedly, gawking at how alluring you are in the swimsuit. 

kirishima notes how the suit accentuates your ass perfectly, his eyes hungrily gobbling up your body. he has always been helplessly attracted you you, but this was just unfair. naughty thoughts drifted through his mind as he continued to stare at your photo, wishing you were with him. realizing what was happening, kirishima looked down abruptly, halting his thoughts as his pants began to show evidence of his desires. 

blanching kirishima quietly curses at himself, agitated that he let himself think about you in that way. ‘ fuck fuck fuck fuck, this is so disrespectful of me. i’m no better than that dirty pervert mineta ‘ 

kirishima glares down at his erection, willing it to go down. of course, this doesn’t happen, and his pants only continue to strain against his length. ‘ i’m such a dumbass, what in the hell am i supposed to do now? ‘

he glances up at his round clock and then behind him to the door quickly, worry shining in his vibrant red eyes. there’s still some time until dinner, enough for him to fix the problem at hand. wether he likes it or not, if he didn’t take care of his erection now, then it would only raise more issues. kirishima was exceedingly disappointed in himself, he couldn’t believe he had let himself think about you in such a sexual way. normally, he stops himself immediately whenever he begins to think of you like that. kirishima believes firmly in respecting people and their bodies, so he feels like a monumental pervert from getting turned on by your photo.

reluctantly, kirishima unzips his jeans and removes his cock, cringing at how erect he already is. slowly wrapping his hand around the base, kirishima strokes upwards, exhaling sharply through his clenched teeth at the pleasure. realizing that his phone is still in his hand he looks back at it, seeing that your picture is still displayed on the bright screen. kirishima’s entire face heats up, his heart beat quickening at the sight of you in the revealing suit. however, to his endless mortification, he only continues to gaze longingly at your photo, throughly getting off on you now. a soft groan escapes his parted lips as he leans his head back in the chair, completely lost in his lustful thoughts for you. 

back to your perspective >;))

you froze as you heard a bizarre noise, praying that kirishima wouldn’t turn around and see you sneaking up on him. however, he only leans his head back in his chair, giving you a glimpse of his pale forehead and furrowed brows. you sigh inwardly, immensely relieved that you weren’t found out yet. you hear the sound again, so keeping silent you listen attentively only to quickly discern that what you’re hearing are soft moans coming from kirishima. not even daring to breathe, you stare at his crimson locks.

your blood heats at the sound of another soft whimper coming from kirishima. ‘ there’s absolutely no way... is he actually doing what i think he’s doing right now? ‘ you think to yourself incredulously while chewing on your bottom lip. 

another groan hazes from kirishima’s lips making your entire face blush profusely. you were positive now that he was masturbating. 

‘ holy shit what should i do?? should i leave? it’s going to be harder for me to slip back out of his room than it was to come in... ‘ panicking inwardly as you think, your eyes scan his room looking for an escape. the door behind you was your only option. 

continuing to listen to kirishima’s soft pants of pleasure, you find yourself starting to feel aroused. you silently curse yourself for feeling the way you do, your blush increasing into a full blown inferno. you find his moans to be irresistible, listening to him try and stay quiet is so tantalizing and cute. his arm shifts to the side and you can see that he’s looking at something on his phone. curiosity nags at you, and you noiselessly creep up closer behind kirishima, wanting to see what he was getting off on. your heart skips a beat as you’re able to discern a photo of you on the bright screen. 

‘ he’s... he’s masturbating to me?! ‘ you think speechlessly, a dumbstruck look displayed across your flustered features. 

from this angle above him, you can see his dick. you almost groan out loud in want from the sight of it, watching intently as kirishima steadily pumps himself up and down. there’s a small bit of pre-cum on his tip and you can’t help but wonder how he would taste. unable to look away, your mouth drys as you see that he’s certainly well endowed. you feel incredibly dirty watching your best friend masturbate, but it’s hard to tear your eyes away from him. harder than his cock you think naughtily. pausing, you weigh your options before coming to a decision. you’ve always been hopelessly impulsive and reckless, but this time really takes the cake. you couldn’t possibly let this golden opportunity pass though, especially after seeing that he’s masturbating to a photo of you. 

slowly, you lowered the bag of sweets to the ground and set them behind his chair. you didn’t even dare breathing as you stood back up, hearing only your pulse in your ears and kirishima’s increasing moans of ecstasy. 

willing confidence into your limbs and not allowing yourself to think, you smoothly loop your arms around kirishima’s neck and ask coyly into his ear, “ sooo, whatcha doing pretty boy~ ”

hearing your voice, kirishima blanches as he yelps and scrambles from your grasp and onto the floor. hastily grabbing a pillow and covering himself, he pushes his back against the frame of his bed while breathing shakily before blurting out, “ Y/N, it’s not what you think, i was just... i was just working out!! ” 

still standing, you look down at kirishima’s panicked features with a devilish grin, watching him stumble over his words as he tries to explain himself. you didn’t expect him to react like this, though you probably should have. this is going to be immensely entertaining you think amusedly. 

kirishima looks up tentatively, grimacing at at your calm demeanor. “ i may be an idiot most of the time, but i know what’s going on here, i saw my photo on your phone too, kiri ” you coo at kirishima playfully. 

hearing the way his name drips off of your tongue like honey, kirishima’s mortified blush intensifies several times over, his face and ears a flaming red. he’s absolutely done for he thinks, you know everything and now you’re never going to want to talk to him again. 

unable to meet your eyes, kirishima sucks in an anxious breath and begins to apologize frantically, desperation lining his scarlet features, “ y/n, i am so, so, deeply sorry, this is so perverted and disrespectful of me and i know there’s absolutely no way i can possibly justify my actions. i understand if you don’t want to be near me anymore, i also understand if- “ 

before kirishima can finish, you cut him off with a raised eyebrow before saying, “ kiri, don’t apologize. i don’t have a problem with it, i think it’s actually really cute to be honest ”

gripping the plush pillow tightly over himself, kirishima looks up warily, meeting your pretty e/c eyes with a dumbfounded look displayed across his face. stuttering a bit, kirishima asks you in a soft voice, “ w- wait, you think that it’s cute? ” 

kirishima’s scarlet eyes carefully watch you as you gently sit down in front of him, crossing your legs neatly. you bounce your knee, smiling mischievously at his bewildered features before confessing what you’ve held inside of you for so long. you want to do it now before you lose your courage. 

“ kiri, i like you, so fucking much, to the point where you drive me absolutely crazy. it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but i just want you to know that ” as you finish saying this, you look away from his beautiful eyes while twisting the soft fabric of your t-shirt in your hands, your face hot from blushing. 

kirishima’s heart beats wildly in his chest after hearing your confession, he’s still staring at you, wide eyed in disbelief when he replies in a shaky voice, “ i- i feel the same y/n, i have since we met in middle school ” 

meeting his scarlet gaze, you feel elation bubbling up inside of you, threatening to spill out. “ i- you have no idea how happy that makes me kiri “ you say almost gushing while chewing on your bottom lip nervously. 

kirishima, gaining more confidence, gives you his signature toothy grin before replying proudly, “ well, did you expect me to feel any different? you’ve always been my rock even if that’s what i’m supposed to be “

you beam back at kirishima before scooting closer to him on the floor. putting one of your hands on the cushy pillow, you slowly lean your head in close. your soft lips kiss the rim kirishima’s ear, making him shiver before asking with a honeyed voice, “ may i help kiri? if you’re okay with that of course ” 

kirishima becomes flustered at this, his face a red mess of blushes. never in his life did he ever think this would happen. he gulps as he feels your hand push down on the pillow, creating mild friction against his cock. in a soft and longing voice kirishima answers you with, “ only if this is something you’re okay with ”

you grin and tug on his ear with your teeth gently before kissing down the column of his strong neck. removing the pillow and tossing it to the side, you trail a tantalizing slow finger from the base of kirishima’s cock to the tip, relishing in the way he inhales sharply. you suck and nibble on his neck as you squeeze his head gently with your thumb and forefinger, tracing the outline of his tip. 

“ don’t tease me y/n ” kirishima groans out, involuntarily thrusting his hips up from your light stimulation.

you only huff out a soft laugh, your breath fanning against kirishima’s broad shoulder. leaning back while still teasing his cock, you admire your handiwork while beaming with satisfaction. the base of his neck and shoulder are covered with puffy bruises and bite marks.

“ now people will see these and know that you’re mine kiri ” you declare pridefully while giving him a smug smile. 

kirishima only examines your face, lust glinting in his crimson eyes before growling out, “ if you don’t stop teasing me y/n, then i’ll show you who really owns who ”

the pure command in his tone thrills you as you coo, now wrapping your hand around the base of his cock and stroking upwards, “and to think just a few minutes ago you were acting so pure~” 

kirishima doesn’t bother answering as he groans from your touch, grinding his sharp teeth in anticipation. you stroke him a few times before leaning down and slowly licking up from base to his head, making his cock slick with your warm saliva. kirishima bucks up against your tongue slightly while murmuring your name. 

“ y/n, your tongue piercing feels so good, fuck ” kirishima grinds out, one hand tangling itself gently in your h/c hair and the other gripping his carpet tightly. even in his sex consumed state, he holds your head tenderly, not wanting to hurt you in any way. 

you suck on his head, flicking the tip of your wet muscle and piercing against it, before taking his entire length into your mouth. kirishima moans your name in approval, tightening his grip on your soft tresses and leaning his head back against the side of his mattress. 

you breathe through your nose as you nearly choke on kirishima’s cock, he’s much bigger than you anticipated. you’ve watched more than enough porn though, so you know how to handle this. hollowing out your cheeks, you engulf his dick in your mouth and start to bob your head along his length, willing yourself not to gag as he nearly touches the back of your throat. 

kirishima leans his head back up and stares at you with half lidded eyes, panting softly. watching fixedly as you deepthroat his cock, he’s still holding the back of your head while he uses his other hand to cup your cheek. rubbing a calloused thumb along your jaw, he compells you to meet his sex-addled gaze. you meet kirishima’s scarlet orbs with a sultry look, quirking up an eyebrow smoothly while you continue to deepthroat him mercilessly. 

kirishima groans out deeply, loving the erotic way you look up at him, your gorgeous e/c eyes shining with allure. he combs a rough hand through your hair, pushing you down faster against his cock while murmuring praise. 

you whimper against kirishima’s shaft, the vibrations of your voice making his cock pulse. taking one of your hands, you travel it up his thigh before fondling his balls, stroking and squeezing them softly. your other hand grips his hip, giving you stability as kirishima keeps pushing your head down, giving his cock more friction. 

as kirishima continues to face fuck you, his pants become more labored, moaning your name desperately while biting his lip. “ y/n, use more tongue, wrap it around my cock more ” he grinds out, his mind foggy from the immense pleasure. 

you meet his crimson eyes again, watching him look down at you while panting and groaning before doing as he says. he instantly lets out a low and sweet moan, “ that’s it y/n, just like that baby. fuck, you’re doing so good right now, just keep doing that ” 

kirishima complementing like this you makes you overjoyed, you shift your thighs while whimpering against his shaft. you feel his cock pulse as he thrusts into your slick cavern, throbbing against your sweet tongue. your lips are numb and your mind is hazy from lust as you listen to his delicious moans, you can tell he’s close. 

“ fuck, y/n, i’m- i’m so close, please baby “ kirishima whimpers, his vibrant eyes staring into your sensual ones. 

you swirl your tongue around kirishima’s cock, bobbing your head faster as you moan, encouraging him to cum. finally, crying out in pure ecstasy, kirishima explodes into your mouth, squeezing his eyes shut tight and pushing his head against the side of the mattress. his sweet cum pools onto your tongue and slides down your throat as he deflates from from his orgasm. you greedily take every drop, making sure not to spill any as you remove him from your mouth and lick the remaining bits off of his shaft. he opens his eyes, his head still against the mattress, and watches intently as you clean his cock, still catching his breath from the intense orgasm. 

“ fuck y/n, i didn’t expect that to feel so good. thank you “ he murmurs, his strong hand petting down your hair tenderly with appreciation. 

you sit up groaning, stretching your sore arms and neck while smiling. “ of course kiri, i really wanted to anyways. also, your cum is really sweet, i didn’t expect that “ 

kirishima’s face flushes pink as he replies with a proud toothy grin, “ pineapples are a part of my diet to build strength, crimson riot apparently even eats them! “

you laugh, then remembering the large bag of treats you brought to surprise kirishima with, you clap your hands together and exclaim excitedly, “ KIRI! that reminds me, i have some things you’ll like! “ turning around, you grab the sweets while tossing kirishima’s phone to him, it being forgotten on the floor during your sinful actions. 

kirishima catches it and slides it into his pocket as he zips his pants back up. “ wait, y/n, don’t you want me to pleasure you like you did for me? i want to make you feel good too “ he says, looking away shyly while rubbing the back of his head. 

you only giggle as you return to his side, “ nah, not right now, maybe later tonight while we’re watching anime. for now, i want to share these with you, now close your eyes “ you say while placing the bag in his lap. 

“ wait, before that, will you please date me y/n? i know it’s a little out of order, but i want you to know that i view you as much more than just a best friend “ kirishima grabs your hands in his rougher ones, looking into your eyes earnestly with his scarlet orbs. 

raising your eyebrow, you reply with a cocky grin, “ of course i wanna date you kiri, have i not made that apparent yet? “ 

kirishima’s face lights up with joy, smiling broadly at you. grabbing the bag of sweets, he scoops you up with his strong arms and into his lap, holding you against his warm chest. leaning his cheek down and onto the top of your head he asks giddily, “ so what is the surprise you were talking about? “ 

opening the bag and showing kirishima the contents, you watch lovingly as his mouth adorably gawks open, showing his pointed teeth. “ y/n!! these are my favorites!! “ he exclaims giving you a delighted squeeze. kirishima reaches into the bag and immediately stuffs a treat into his mouth, chewing with a satisfied groan. 

nuzzling you closer to his muscled chest, he murmurs cutely against your forehead, “ you’re the best thing i could ever ask for “ 

you kiss the tip of his smooth nose before grabbing into the bag and stuffing some sugar into your own mouth, “ same here. don’t make me love you kiri, i’ll fuckin’ do it “ you threaten goofily, your mouth and cheeks filled with food.

kirishima bursts out laughing, his voice ringing into his room while he continues to hold you tightly. “ don’t talk with your mouth full silly “ he says affectionately while kissing your brow, he tries to poke your cheek but you playfully bite at his finger. 

“ by the way kiri, you might want put on a turtleneck before dinner or else everyone’s going to see these hickies “ you say almost apologetically, lightly tracing a finger over the raised marks. 

kirishima flushes an adorable shade of pink while he chews thoughtfully on another treat. looking into your pretty e/c eyes and swallowing, he replies solemnly, “ if the boys see them i’ll never hear the end of it “ 

pausing for a moment you stare back at his gaze before you begin to howl with laughter at his dejected expression, thinking about the chaos that would erupt from the boys seeing his neck. wiping tears from your eyes, you choke out, “ kiri, we both know i could kick their asses. i’d like to see them try “

kirishima looks back alarmingly before joining in. “ touché, i’m so glad i have you “ he gushes while chomping down on another sweet. content that you have the whole night together, you both continue to stuff yourselves, effectively spoiling your dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello, holy shit you made it this far?! :OO
> 
> achievement unlocked: you’ve read shitty writing!! <33


End file.
